villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bartholomew Bogue
Bartholomew Bogue is the main antagonist of the 2016 action-western film The Magnificent Seven. He is a powerful, ruthless and corrupt industrialist and Sam Chisholm's arch-nemesis. He was portrayed by Peter Sarsgaard, who also played Hector Hammond in the live action Green Lantern film. History In 1879, corrupt industrialist Bartholomew Bogue (Peter Sarsgaard) besieges the mining town of Rose Creek, and slaughters a group of locals led by Matthew Cullen (Matt Bomer) when they attempt to stand up to him. Matthew's wife, Emma Cullen (Haley Bennett), and her friend, Teddy Q (Luke Grimes), ride to the nearest town in search of someone who can help them and come upon warrant officer Sam Chisolm (Denzel Washington), who initially declines their proposal until he learns of Bogue's involvement. Chisolm sets out to recruit a group of gunslingers who can help him, starting with gambler Josh Faraday (Chris Pratt). They are later joined by sharpshooter Goodnight Robicheaux (Ethan Hawke), knife-wielding assassin Billy Rocks (Byung-hun Lee), skilled tracker Jack Horne (Vincent D'Onofrio), Comanche warrior Red Harvest (Martin Sensmeier) and notorious Mexican outlaw Vasquez (Manuel Garcia-Rulfo). Arriving in Rose Creek, the seven engage in a gunfight with Bogue's enforcer McCann (Cam Gigandet) and his men and drive them away with a warning to leave Rose Creek alone. Surmising that Bogue and his forces will return in a week, the seven and Cullen train the townspeople to defend their home and grow fond of them. Robicheaux, haunted by the horrors of the Civil War and fearing the inevitable killing he will be a part of, abandons the group and is replaced by Cullen. Bogue arrives with his forces and attacks the city, but the bandits are ambushed by the townspeople, leading to a shootout during which Robicheaux rejoins the group. Bogue then unveils his secret weapon, a Gatling gun, with which he kills numerous innocents. Realizing they're outgunned, the seven drive the townspeople away and mount their last stand. Horne is killed by Bogue's Comanche assassin Denali (Jonathan Joss), who is later killed by Red Harvest. Robicheaux and Rocks are killed by a second round of gunfire as Faraday sacrifices himself to destroy the Gatling gun and the rest of Bogue's men, riding up to them in a final charge and then detonating a stick of dynamite right next to the gun killing nearly all Bogue's minions. Bogue flees into town with his two remaining henchmen, where he is confronted by Chisolm, who kills his remaining henchmen, disarms and wounds Bogue. Bogue quicklly flees into the church asking Chisolm if he was a god-fearing man, implying that he entered the church believing that Chisolm would not kill him since you cannot kill someone inside a church. However, he is is surprised when Chisolm starts to strangle him. As Chisolm is strangling Bogue, he reveals that Bogue's men raped and murdered his mother and sisters during a raid several years earlier, in which he himself survived being hanged. Bogue is then fatally shot by Cullen while reaching for a hidden gun in his boot. Personality From what could be seen, Bogue is a greedy and selfish sadist, as well as being even a bit comedic. He is also shown to be completely ruthless, as shown when he is willing to sacrifice his own men while using the Gatling gun on the town. However, he is also a bit of a coward, as shown when Chisolm shot away his gun, and he tried to run away. Trivia *He is based of the bandit leader from the Japanese film Seven Samurai and Calvera in The Magnificent Seven which is a remake of Seven Samurai. *The Magnificient Seven members that fought his army and killed him were recognized as heroes by the townfolks, unlike the original version and the Seven Samurai characters who become unsung heroes in the end. Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Aristocrats Category:Businessmen Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crime Lord Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Western Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Usurper Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Starvers Category:Torturer